Balto's Inside Story: From Zero to Hero
by WolfDan
Summary: A Balto fanfic of 49 chapters, split into seven parts, starting with chapters 1-7, entitled FROM ZERO TO HERO. Balto's born to a great white wolf and a famous sled husky from Nome. Among with him were three husky-looking siblings. It wasn't soon until he was separated from them, but he soon met Boris, Muk, Luk, Jenna and Steele. Is it all in looks or in heart?


Chapter 1: The birth

It was late 1918, when the harsh cold weather was striking Alaska, Nome especially. People would mostly spend inside on the warm. Dogs on the other occasion, especially huskies, would go either to the boiler room or stay outside.

There was one gray husky, who had blue eyes that would sometimes do some unusual things. He would sometimes go outside Nome, to see great white wolf watching at him. Once he would come to the wolf, he would be satisfied.

'Hello there.' the gray husky said.

'Hi.' the white wolf replied.

'I can see you on the occasions outside the town, and you seem beautiful to me despite not being the same kind as I am.' husky said, trying not to be rude at all.

'I know,' wolf said, 'It doesn't matter how do you look, all it matters is how good in your heart are.'

Husky smiled at that one and said: 'My name is Beringo. What's your name?'

Wolf replied: 'I'm Aniu.'

'Wonderful name,' Beringo said 'it must mean something.'

'Yes, indeed. It means 'snow' on Inuit language.' Aniu said.

Beringo said: 'Say, Aniu... would you like to come with me tonight on the hill above the town.'

Aniu said: 'Yes, that'd be nice of you.'

Later that night, Aniu was on the hill above Nome, as she was awaiting Beringo to come. Soon enough, he came with the lantern in his mouth.

Aniu asked: 'You are going to show me something romantic, aren't you?'

Beringo, who put the lantern on the certain spot, climbed a little bit higher and said: 'As you may have known, I am.'

Aniu smiled at him, while he was moving some shards with his paw carefully, trying not to hurt himself. He told her: 'Come closer.'

Aniu came closer to Beringo, who looked at her, and said: 'To the north...'

Then he moved out of the way, thus allowing the beam of light shine through the shards, illuminating the lights. Northern lights. They both looked in astonishment. She said: 'You certainly can handle this.' 'Yes, I can.'

Beringo asked her one last question: 'Say, Aniu, we don't know each other for too long, but would you like...?' Before he could finish, she turned to him and said: 'Yes, Beringo, I would. But let's watch the lights for some more.' And so they continued watching the Northern Lights.

After a several days, Aniu domesticated herself in the abandoned boat outside Nome. Nobody except Beringo would go there. They certainly knew what was going on: Aniu was expecting pups.

Eight weeks later, in January 1919, Beringo was on his usual trip to the abandoned boat because of Aniu. Once he entered, he heard Aniu saying: 'Beringo? Is that you?' He affirmated. 'You have to see this.' Beringo's heart began to pounce faster due to an excitement. He ran to the safe part of the boat and saw something wonderful: Aniu was lying there, while nursing four pups.

Beringo came closer to her and he said: 'They're beautiful.' 'Indeed they are.' she said. Two pups were white as Aniu, but they resembled more like a dog. Two pups were resembling Beringo; one of them was also resembling dog, while the other one was resembling both dog and wolf.

'Do they have names?' Beringo asked.

'Yes.' she affirmated, 'The white female is Juneau, and the white male is Eyak. The gray one that looks just like you is Aurora.' Then she looked at the wolfdog pup. 'And this one is Balto.'

'Nice, nice...' Beringo said, 'but I see that Balto looks a little different than his siblings.'

'Indeed,' Aniu said, 'he looks like a wolfdog. But I can also see that he may be the unique one. Like he has some... gift... that his siblings don't have.'

'Guess we might never know what gift he has, but I'm glad to see we have our own family.' Beringo said.

'Yes, it is good.' Aniu said.

Chapter 2: The pup-hood

After a several weeks, Aniu and Beringo would play with their pups. Juneau, Eyak and Aurora grew close to their father, while Balto grew close to his mother. Even though Beringo loved Balto, he was concerned about his behavior due to wolf-dog blood in his veins.

While his siblings were playing with his father, Balto asked his mother: 'Mom, how come I be different than my siblings?'

Aniu said: 'It's because your siblings resemble dog only, and you resemble both dog and wolf. And as you see, I am wolf.'

Balto asked: 'If my dad is dog and you're wolf, does that mean that...?' '...you're wolf-dog? Yes.'

Balto frowned at that one. Aniu told him: 'Look, Balto. There's something you need to know. It's not how you look, it's how good in your heart are.'

Balto looked up at his mother and said: 'I guess you're right, mom.'

Aniu nuzzled her son smiling and said: 'Alright Balto. Go and play with your siblings.'

Later that night, Balto was sleeping with his sleeping with his siblings under the blanket in the boat. Suddenly, he felt that he was nudged by someone.

'Balto? Balto, wake up!' Balto woke up and saw his mother nudging him. 'Mom, it's dark!' 'I know it is, I want you to come with me.'

Aniu went to the bow of the boat, while Balto followed her. 'Get up on that box.' She said. When he got up, he looked into the same direction as his mother and saw something beautiful.

There were the Northern Lights, just above the town of Nome, dancing.

'Mom, what is that?' Balto asked. 'These are the Northern Lights, Balto.' Aniu said. 'These are one of the most beautiful wonders of the world and also the way how to get in contact with the spirits.'

'How to do that?' 'It's simple: Reach for the Lights, you may touch the sky and the spirits will come down to you.' 'Wow.' Balto said as the and Aniu were watching the Lights for a bit longer.

Two weeks later, a terrible snowstorm struck Nome. The group of canines were looking for the shelter as they were outside, away from the boat. 'Balto, keep up!' Aniu shouted. 'I'm trying, mom!' Balto shouted. The visibility was very low. Balto tried to keep up with his family, but he couldn't. Soon enough, they disappeared in the blizzard. 'Mom? Dad? Juneau? Eyak? Aurora? ANYONE?!' Balto yelled. Then he fell on the snowy ground and began whimpering.

At the sunset, the snowstorm ended, and Balto got up on his feet and went towards the boat. He thought that his family was there.

'Mom? Dad?' No answer. 'ANYONE?!' No answer. Balto, saddened, went to the safe part of the boat and fell down on the ground and began whimpering, again.

The next morning, Balto woke up and heard some tapping in the ship. He instantly got up on his feet and said: 'Mom? Dad? Is that you?' Then the voice said in a Russian accent: 'Is somebody in there?'

Balto didn't recognize the voice and backed up, but the creature got there immediately. Balto was surprised to see the creature: it didn't look like a canine, it looked like a goose.

The goose asked: 'What are you doing here alone, kiddo?' Balto said: 'It's because there was snowstorm outside and I returned to the ship and since then I've been expecting to see if my family would come back, but they haven't returned.'

The goose felt sorry for the pup, said: 'I'm so sorry about that. What's your name?' Balto said: 'My name is Balto. And who are you?' The goose said: 'I'm Boris Goosinov, but you can call me Boris.'

Balto felt that Boris might be close to him and he came closer to Boris. Boris said: 'Don't worry, Balto, I'm going to look after you.'

Chapter 3: New guys

The months passed, Balto and Boris grew closer to each other and Balto liked the life with the new ''parent''. Balto was now half a year old and he decided to go to Nome for the first time.

He went to Boris and asked him: 'Boris, may I go to the town, please?'

Boris was silent for a moment and then he said: 'Are you sure you want to go to the town?' 'Of course I do! Do you want to come with me?' Balto asked. 'I'd like to but I don't like towns.' Boris replied.

'Alright, I'm going by myself.' Balto said. Boris said: 'Just be careful out there!'

Balto smiled at that, left the boat and started running towards the town of Nome.

The town was the brand new environment for him, houses everywhere, people going with their own business, without noticing Balto, which might be relief to him because he looked like a wolf. He entered the alley where he saw some meat dropped near the box. 'Might as well eat.' Balto said to himself. He helped himself and felt satisfied. Then he continued through the alley.

Then he saw four pups, led by the black Alaskan malamute pup. One of the pups behind, the chow-chow pup noticed Balto first and said to black Alaskan malamute: 'Hey, Steele! I think there's somebody else in the alley!' Steele looked in front of him and noticed Balto himself.

Then he said to Balto: 'What're you doing here?!'. Balto looked at Steele and said: 'Going through the town, that's all.' Steele chuckled at that. 'What's so funny?' Balto asked, already thinking that Steele might not be friendly.

''Going through the town that's all'? Where do you live? Do you have an owner?' Steele said, trying to suspend his laugh.

'I live in an abandoned boat outside Nome, I don't have an owner.' Balto said, as his temper was slowly getting shorter.

'Of course, because you look like a wolf!' Steele said, and began laughing, alongside with the three pups.

Balto had it now, as he began growling and slowly approaching Steele. The yellow pup with the dark eye-patch noticed it and said: 'Steele! Watch it!' 'What, Kaltag?' asked Steele and looked at Balto. He chuckled and said: 'You better get lost, wolf-dog!'

Then he turned around and started swiping snow at him, alongside with the other three. After a round of snow swiping, Balto lowered his head and walked away. Steele turned to his friends ans said: 'Nice job, Nikki, Kaltag, Star. See you later.' And he walked away.

Nikki said: 'Did you see that?'

Kaltag said: 'He's the most amazing, the most intelligent, the most clever...'

Star, the thin gray pup interrupted him: 'He's good!'

Kaltag turned at him and puched him in the head.

Meanwhile, Balto was still walking down the street saddened. He was passing next to the alley when the sweet female voice said: 'Are you okay?'

Balto raised his head and turned to the right and saw the most beautiful canine ever. It was red Siberian husky pup with the orange bandana around her neck. Her fur was red as ruby, her eyes were brown as the leaves in the autumn and she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

'Are you okay?' the red husky pup asked. 'Yes, um...' Balto replied, stunned by her look.

'What happened to you? You're covered in snow!' pup said. 'It's because... I met with the black pup in the alley and he began throwing snow at me, along side with the trio.'

Pup frowned: 'It's Steele. He always does that when there's somebody who's not perfect as him.' Balto looked down again. Pup asked: 'What's your name?'

Balto looked at her and said: 'My name is Balto. And what's yours?' The pup replied: 'My name is Jenna. Tell me, where do you live?'

Balto said: 'I live in the abandoned boat, outskirts the town.' Jenna curiously asked: 'Why?'

Balto replied: 'It's because I'm wolf-dog.' Jenna looked at him and said: 'You may look like a wolf, but still you have some noble spirit in yourself.' Balto smiled at that one.

Then, a voice is heard from the alley: 'Jenna! It's time to go home!' 'That's my owner, I have to go!' Jenna said. 'I'll see you some other time, bye!' and she ran towards her owner.

Balto looked at her until he went out of his sight. He turned around and went towards the abandoned boat, while thinking in himself: 'I can't believe he likes me! She thinks I am noble! Wow!'

Chapter 4: Not alone

The year 1922 had come. Balto wasn't a pup anymore. He was three year old (21 year old in dog years) wolf-dog, still being taken care by Boris. Balto'd go to the town of Nome, trying to find some food. Sometimes he'd see Jenna, and that'd brighten him. Fortunately enough, Jenna's owner, a young red-haired girl named Rosy, also got used to him.

But, there mere more misfortunes than fortunes for him. He'd sometimes get into troubles with Steele and his henchmen, making fun of him. The other dogs showed hate and fear towards him. Even people began noticing him, and much to his misfortune, they weren't friendly towards him. Not even Rosy's parents.

At least Balto was happy that Jenna'd stand up for him in some of the situations with Steele.

One day, Balto was walking through the alley, trying to stay in the shadows and also trying to find some food. Then he noticed three shadows from the other alley. He immediately recognized one shadow. It was Steele.

But, something was different... Steele was arguing with the dogs? Balto could clearly hear: ''What's the matter? Jealous because I've beaten you in the race?''

Then, the second shadow, that looked like a husky angrily replied: ''No! You just messed up with our sled team at the pass!'' Balto was surprised even more. That was unfamiliar voice to him. That was some other husky he had possibly never seen or heard about him before.

Then, the third shadow, continued: ''And yet, how come you not be ashamed for what have you done?!'' That was a female voice, but it wasn't Jenna. It was someone else. But who?

Steele turned around and swiped some snow at the male husky. Then he ran off and said: ''Later, losers!''

The male husky, still seen as a shadow from Balto at the alley, said: ''One day, his arrogance will cost him.'' The female husky said: ''Come on let's go.''

Balto noticed that the huskies were heading into the same alley where Balto was. Balto his behind the boxes to not be seen by them.

But then, the male husky began sniffing the air. Female husky asked him: ''What is it, Max? Was someone here?'' Max replied: ''Yes, but the scent is unfamiliar, Molly. We better check it out who it was.''

Balto now felt that he'll get into big trouble, as every other dog showed him their hostility. Suddenly, the gray female husky, Molly, saw Balto and yelled: ''Hey, Max! I think I've found someone!''

Max, the dark-brown male husky, quickly ran towards the box and saw Balto. Balto thought to himself: ''Now I'm going to get banished.''

But then, Max asked: ''Are you alright?'' Balto was clearly surprised with that question, as none other else, except Jenna, asked him that kind of question before.

Balto nodded with his head, still not sure if they'd be his friends. Molly asked: ''You must be that wolf-dog that many of you despise, right?'' Balto said: ''Yes...''

Much to his surprise, Max said: ''Don't worry, we won't hurt you. Come out!'' Balto got out of the shelter. Then Max asked him again: ''What's your name?''

Balto replied, feeling somehow more confident: ''The name's Balto.'' Then they said: ''My name's Max.'' ''I'm Molly.''

Balto, clearly surprised by the huskies that were behaving friendly towards him, asked them: ''How come you not be like many other dogs and despise me?''

Molly said: ''Many dogs, and people, judge by the look of the others. And that's just a big mistake. Max and I look different towards the others.''

Max said: ''We look by how good in the heart someone is.''

Balto suddenly remembered something. The voice, warm and deep saying: ''Balto, there's something you need to know. It's not how you look, it's how good in your heart are.''

Then Balto said: ''I heard that before, but I can't remember who said it.'' And he continued: ''I've heard that you were... arguing with Steele?''

Max said: ''Yes. Steele's been liked by many because of his looks and that his team won the race today. En route to Nome, our team raced against his, and he messed up our team and we collapsed at the Nome's pass.''

Molly said: ''The problem is, he only cares about himself. And if he doesn't change something about it, it will cost him.''

Balto said: ''Wow. This is just... that I've met someone like you who doesn't fall for Steele. No wait, I forgot that...'' ''...Jenna is also one of us who doesn't fall for him. Don't worry, we know that. She's our friend.'' Molly continued.

Balto felt happy, that he and Jenna were not the only ones who don't fall for Steele.

Then he said: ''I'm glad to have friends like you.'' Max said: ''No problem, Balto.''

Balto asked them: ''So, you're the part of the dogsled team?'' Molly replied: ''Yes.'' Balto smiled and said: ''I'd like to be the part, if only I looked more like dog...''

Max said: ''Don't under-appreciate yourself. A hope dies last. Maybe you will.''

Balto smiled, turned around and said: ''I hope I'll see you again. I'm heading to my boat.'' May said: ''Goodbye, Balto! We hope to see you again!'' ''Bye Balto!'' Molly said.

Balto, while running towards his boat, was glad to gain friends who respect him. ''At least I got some fortune today.'' He thought to himself.

Chapter 5: The Adventure

One year passed since Balto met Max and Molly. Most of the other dogs found that out soon enough and began showing disrespect towards them because they had a friend that was disliked by them. But they didn't want to abandon their outcast friend. They believed that the tides of favorings would change.

As they were the part of the dog-sled team, the rest of their team didn't like their outcast friend, but as the two were the leaders, the rest knew that they better should not mess up with that.

Even Balto had them befriended, he'd feel lonely as they'd go sled-racing and transport the mail. He'd see Jenna more or less at these days when they were out on their run.

One snowy day, Balto was resting on the boat and watched Max and Molly's team leaving for White Mountain for the post delivery. Then he looked up the hill beneath the boat and saw three canines looking at him. He got a better look at them and realized that those were the wolves, watching him.

Balto felt something. ''Go with them.'' A voice said in his head. ''Why?'' Balto asked himself. The voice replied: ''They might help you.''

''Might help...'' Balto said to himself. Then he turned to Boris, who was moping the wooden floor of the boat.

''Boris, I... uh... will be going towards the north.'' ''Why'd you do that?'' Boris asked him. ''You've never gone anywhere further than Nome. I'll be going with you.''

''I'm sorry, but I'll be going alone.'' Boris looked him worried: ''Alone? Balto, It's not easy for me to leave you alone.'' Balto replied: ''I know, but it's about the wolves. I don't want you to get harmed by them. Something told me to go with them.''

Boris, concerned, said: ''The wolves are wild and possibly dangerous, but if you insist, then you better go with them, but, are you going to come back?''

Balto said: ''Of course I will, I'm not going to become the member of the wolf pack.'' and jumped off the boat.

He ran towards North and saw the same wolves in the distance going around the hill. The snow was trying to slow him down, but Balto kept up well. Soon enough when he got across the hill, he entered the forest. The wolves were now out of his sight.

''Now great.'' Balto said, as the snow began falling harder and the visibility was getting lower. Then he saw a small cave and he got in, waiting for the weather to calm down.

''What're you doing here?'' A voice asked out, causing Balto to turn around. There were the three wolves he saw earlier passing across the hill.

One wolf asked: ''You're the outcast wolf-dog living outside the town of humans we saw you before, aren't you?''

The second wolf said: ''Indeed, I'm not sure if he's either wolf or dog. I mean, he has the fur of the wolf and yet the body of the dog.''

The first wolf asked: ''Why have you come here?'' Balto replied: ''Something told me that you might help me.''

The second wolf said: ''Might. If you think that we'd accept you if we 'might' help you, you're wrong. We've seen you with the humans before and that means we won't accept you, sorry.''

Balto knew it'd happen. He'd be accepted if wolves found him and he'd raised him in the wilderness. He felt that he was in the no-man's land. Rejected by everyone.

Then the third wolf said: ''You've mentioned the help. Well...'' Suddenly, his eyes glowed as Balto saw it, astonished.

Then, the third wolf said: ''One day, you're going to become a hero. And that'd be the day when you learn that your weakness is in point of fact... your strength.''

Balto felt somewhat stronger, but he couldn't figure out what would it be.

''I appreciate it.'' He said. ''I better go home now.'' Then he exited the cave and headed towards Nome.

The journey was not easy. Although the storm calmed down, he didn't know which way to go. He was lost, as the snow erased his paw-steps. Somehow, he reached the small clearing, but the different one than the one he came from.

As he was walking near the cliffs, he felt cracking under his paws. He looked in fear what it could be. Much to his misfortune, it was the ice.

''Oh no...'' He said as he was trying to move away, but the ice began flowing and soon enough, he realized that he was standing on the frozen river that began to flow again.

Then he saw that there's a waterfall behind him. He tried to escape, but the ice was splitting further from each other and from the shore, preventing him to do so.

As he was standing on the ice that'd fall down high and he was standing there, not knowing if he was going to survive.

''GERONIMO!'' A voice yelled, causing him to turn to his left and get pounced by the small white furry ball. He dropped onto the snow, breathing heavily and not being sure how he managed to avoid death.

Then the mumbling was heard, and the voice replied: ''Of course he's alive, Luk! Can't you see him breathing?''

Balto raised his head and saw two polar bear cubs looking at him and speaking. Balto relieved that he was alive, said: ''Thanks for saving me. I'm not sure if I'd survive that fall.''

The smaller cub replied: ''Well, walking alone in the wilderness after the blizzard is not safe at all. Who are you exactly? You look like both dog and wolf.''

Balto said: ''The name's Balto. I'm the wolf-dog, and because of that, I'm the outcast from the city. And how come you be alone here?''

The smaller cub said: ''I'm Muk, and this is Luk. He speaks with his own type of language I'm only able to understand. And we're alone here because our parents have gone. Never come back...''

Luk started mumbling again, and Muk said: ''Luk, I think you're right, there might be fishes around the city.''

Balto, smiling, said: ''You kidding? Nome is the city on the sea. There are bunch of fishes there!''

Muk asked: ''Balto... May we come with you, please?''

Balto replied: ''Of course, you saved my life and yet you don't deserve to be alone.'' He had that good feeling that he'd never feel alone whenever Max and Molly go on their sled duty.

One hour later, they reached Nome and eventually Balto's boat. Boris, concerned, showed up and said: ''Balto? Where've you been all the day?''

Balto said: ''I'm sorry for concerning you. The bad news are that the wolves don't seem to like up. But on the other hand, one of them said that I might do something that I might get accepted as well.''

Boris looked at the bears and asked: ''And who are these?''

Balto replied: ''These are Muk and Luk. They saved me from the falling of the cliff. They were alone in the wilderness, so I promised them to come with me to give them home and fishes.''

Boris sighed: ''Well, we can give them home but I don't think that'd be good.''

Balto said: ''Don't worry, I know it will.''

Chapter 6: The sickness

Somewhere in 1925, Balto was walking through the streets of Nome, minding his own business. Then he saw a tall shadow coming from the other street while the shorter one followed him. Humans.

Balto peeked at the street and saw a man carrying a child, who was coughing harshly. ''That's strange.'' Balto said to himself. Then he followed them, trying not to be seen by them.

Soon enough a man and a child entered a good-looking building. Balto, knowing that he couldn't go in, went to the side window to see what's happening.

There he saw in one room at least five children coughing harshly and holding their throats. They must have fallen sick from some kind of sickness, but which one?

''I hope it doesn't affect any more children.'' Balto said as he went to the old boat.

Few days later, a finalist race between Max's team and Steele's team was being held. Just then, Balto came into the town and saw his friend.

''Hey, Max.'' Balto said. Max turned around and said: ''Hi, Balto.''

''So, getting ready for the final race.'' Balto asked.

''Yes.'' Max replied. ''But at the end, when we will get so close, Steele will sabotage or team again.''

Balto frowned: ''I know... I wish all the best to you, Molly and your team.''

''Thanks.'' Max said. ''By the way, have you noticed that more children are falling ill everyday?''

Balto remembered that, as he witnessed seeing some children coughing in the hospital. ''Yes, but what kind of sickness is it? It's really... dangerous.''

''I'm not really sure. So far 14 children have fallen ill.'' Balto was shocked by the fact that more children are getting ill.

''Anyways, the race is about to begin, I have to go. See you later, Balto!'' Max said, running to the start line.

''Later, Max.'' Balto said. Then he climbed onto the roof of one house to see the beginning of the race.

The race began, as the two teams headed off to the other city. Balto could clearly hear the other dogs cheering to Steele. ''Steele is not the only one.'' he thought to himself.

The next day, while Balto and Boris where on their boat, Balto saw a flare in the sky exploding.

''A 4-mile mark!'' Balto said. ''Come on, Boris!'' Balto said as he grabbed Boris who yelled: ''Balto, wait!''

They reached the town and tried to get close to the finish line. On their way to there, Balto saw Steele's team passing through the Pass of Nome only.

''Steele did it again.'' Balto said while frowning.

Soon enough, they made it to the Main Street, where people and dogs were applauding for the sled team to arrive. Then, Balto looked at the left.

There was she, a beautiful red Siberian husky and his friend, Jenna. Next to Jenna was her owner, a young red-haired girl called Rosy. As she was applauding for the oncoming sled team, the wind blew her hat.

Balto, shocked by that and by the fact that the sled team was getting closer and faster, took the matters in his own paws: He jumped into the street and ran towards the finish line trying to get her hat while Steele was next to him.

Despite Steele's effort to bite him and humans' effort to kick him away, he managed to grab her hat just in time. As the team passed through the finish line, he went to Rosy to give her the hat.

''Balto, it seems that you're trying to be a show-off in front of a girl.'' Rosy said, smiling, as Balto gave her hat. ''I'm sure Jenna would have you on our team.''

Then, Rosy's father came in and stopped his daughter: ''Rosie! He might bite you, honey. He's part wolf.'' As Balto heard it, he backed away and went away. ''Oh, now you hurt his feelings!'' Rosy replied.

As the day passed, he was out of luck. First, Steele, along with his friends, Nikki, Kaltag and Star bullied him by throwing snow at him. Then he saw Jenna, in the street, but when her owner called for her, he hid behind he boat as Jenna looked where he could go. Then her owner called again.

That evening, Balto was standing on the deck of the ship, watching at Nome.

''What're you up to now, Balto?'' Boris asked, catching him by surprise.

''Jenna. But it's like I'm not for her.'' Balto said.

''What, this wolf business again? And what's wrong with being half-and-half, I ask you? Sometimes like crazy, I wish I was half eagle.'' Boris commented

Balto asked curiously: ''Why's that?''

Boris replied: ''Better profile, for one thing. And no one eats you for another.''

Balto said: ''Oh well, I'll be going then.'' and he jumped off the boat.

On his way, in the outskirts, he saw two familiar canines. He knew exactly who they were.

''Balto? Is that you?'' One canine asked, revealing himself as Max.

''Hey, Max. I heard that Steele did it again.'' Balto said.

''As usual.'' The other canine, Molly said while frowning.

''So, what're you up to?'' Max asked.

''I'm going to Jenna. Does any of you know where she might be?'' Balto asked.

''Um.. Balto...'' Max said ''Jenna's near hospital... I've heard that her owner has fallen ill of the same illness the other children did.''

Balto's eyes widen in shock. ''How?'' Balto asked.

''We're not sure.'' Molly said.

''I'll go there and try to figure out.'' Balto said as he walked towards the hospital.

When he came there, he saw Jenna looking through the window. He approached her.

''Jenna?'' Balto asked. ''Jenna?''

Jenna noticed Balto without moving her eyes from the window: ''Balto. Oh, hi.''

Balto asked her: ''Hi. Look, uh... just a shot in the dark, but I was wondering if, uh... I-I don't know, maybe you'd like to go chase a few sticks by moonlight?''

Jenna didn't reply. ''Jenna?'' Balto asked as Jenna looked concerned what was going on. When he saw it, he saw Rosy sitting on a table, coughing. ''Max was right.'' Balto thought to himself.

''Balto, do you know what's with her?'' Jenna asked. ''Not sure, but there's a way to find out. Follow me.''

Soon enough, Balto and Jenna got to the back side of the hospital. Balto leaned his ear to the locked wooden door.

''I have the keys to the city.'' Then he disabled hinges and pushed the door open. Then he showed Jenna in ''After you.''

While Jenna was entering, she noticed Balto's paws ''Balto?'' she asked curiously. ''Big paws run in my family. At least... one side of my family.'' Balto replied.

As they progressed through, Balto told her that they're standing in the most beautiful place in the world, much to Jenna's confusion. Then he revealed why, as she showed her the broken bottles and light above.

''To the North.'' Balto said as he moved out of light, thus allowing the bottles to shine. Aurora Borealis.

''It's beautiful!'' Jenna commented as Balto agreed. Then, Balto heard a song singing:  
''Reach for the lights,  
you may touch the sky,  
and the spirits  
will come down to you...''  
As Balto and Jenna were looking at each other and Balto was about to say her something, the lights shut down as doctor said: ''It's diphtheria, she's the 18th case this week, and I'm out of antitoxin...''

Balto was shocked by that as he saw Jenna leaving while tears were swelling up in her tears. ''Jenna, I'm sorry.'' Balto apologized. ''No, it's okay, Balto.'' Jenna replied.

Just then, a crash is being heard, as the duo look and see Steele with sausages in his mouth. Then he approached Jenna and wrapped one end around her. Jenna nodded at Balto behind Steele's back. Balto looked behind and saw boiler. He realized what's up in Jenna's mind.

''Gee, Steele, I have to admit, your offer is... very tempting...'' Jenna said, pretending to flirt while slowly cornering Steele.

''It is. Heh heh...'' Steele chuckled.

Then Jenna said ''But these days I prefer my meat... cooked.''

Steele smelled something burning and realized it's his tail. She yelped in pain.

Balto and Jenna ran outside, closing the door, but Steele jumped on them. Then, humans came out with lantern. Balto and Jenna began running.

Suddenly, Balto felt on the ground tangled, as he realized that Steele threw sausages to warp him. The humans came with lantern, and when they saw Balto, they banished him as he ran away.

Few minutes later, Balto reached his boat. He noticed that everyone was fat asleep. Now wanting to think about what happened before, he lied under his blanket and dosed off.

The next day, the race was being held. Whoever'd be the fastest dog, would be the part of sled-dog team.

''I can do it.'' Balto said, as he was always wanting his wish to come true. Even he won the race, he was disqualified as Steele stepped on his paw as musher saw his sharp wolf-like teeth.

Balto backed away, despite his friends wanted to talk to him, but he just left.

That night, he saw the team leaving for Nenana, to get the medicine. Balto looked down and said: ''If only I resembled dog more than wolf.''

The word spread that the team reached Nenana and picked up medicine.

But the things got worse.

As he was walking behind the boiler room, he heard the conversation inside. He climbed onto the boxes as he wasn't welcome by the other dogs.

''The team didn't reach the second checkpoint. They're lost.'' He heard.

''Lost... No... It can't be...'' Balto thought, worried ''Rosy.''

He returned to the boat. When he saw Boris, he said: ''Boris, I'm going for the medicine.''

''A MEDICINE?! In the cold wilderness? What are you thinking?!'' Boris yelled as he tried to prevent Balto from going.

On the way back to town, Boris told Muk and Luk, who heard the yelling on boat, what Balto had in mind. Then he realized something, Muk and Luk were going with them, much to Boris' misfortune.

As Balto dragged Boris to window while he was still preventing him to go, he saw it: Rosy lying in bed while Jenna was resting her head on her.

''Oh my... he's right...'' Boris thought then he said. ''Alright let's go!''

''Now you want to go?'' Balto asked curiously.

''Spending days in bitter cold, facing wild animals, risking death from exposure... is like holiday in old country.'' Boris chuckled.

Then the four friends set out on a journey to find the lost sled team and medicine.

Chapter 7: True hero

Jenna was walking out of the hospital. She climbed on the box and watched her owner lying inside, ill. She put the head on the windowsill, in grief that she might lose her.

Then she smelled the windowsill. It was someone's scent. She recognized it.

''Balto?'' Jenna asked and turned around. She saw the foot-prints of canine, goose and bears. Then she began following the scent in search of her outcast friend.

She was still going after the scent despite being out of Nome. She didn't care. She wanted to know where had Balto gone.

The sun was rising on the east. While following the scent, she noticed a scratched tree. She smelled it. It was still Balto's scent. She continued.

She entered the forest and noticed more scratched trees, and she was picking scents, in case she would not get lost. Then she heard roaring. Her eyes widened in fear and began running towards the source of sound.

She saw a huge grizzly bear, pinning a canine in snow. It was him, Balto. A bear raised his paw and as he was about to strike, she bit him. A bear roared in pain and he tossed her away while Balto weakly asked: ''Jenna?''

Bear focused on his prey down there, but he was bitten again by Jenna, who would not let her friends to be harmed. As Balto was free, the bear headed towards him, who was leaning on branch. Balto let the branch go, slapping the bear in face as he rolled downhill.

Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk yelled: ''BALTO!'' as they headed towards the flat land. But as they got there, they realized they were on the ice. The bear realized it too, but he was too lated as he drowned. But the crackings spread to Balto, who was gone underwater.

''Balto, NO!'' Jenna and Boris yelled.

''GERONIMO!'' a voice yelled as Muk and Luk jumped through the ice.

Boris and Jenna, who were still on the ice, were frantically looking for Balto, for whom they seemed to drown. ''But he would not quit, no!'' Jenna thought to herself.

''Muk? Luk? Wher are they?!'' Jenna asked as Boris raised his frozen head out of lake, sneezing in process.

''They cannot swim!'' Boris yelled frantically.

''WHAT?! A polar bears who can't swim?!'' Jenna asked. The hope was fading...

But then, an ice was heard cracking in distance! As Boris and Jenna turned around, they saw Muk and Luk wet, carrying Balto out of the water.

''Balto!'' Jenna and Boris said happily. But while running, Boris tripped on ice and slid into Muk, who bumped Luk as he was trying to revive Balto. Fortunately, the water came out of Balto and he began breathing again. He was freezing.

''Are you okay?'' Balto and Jenna asked each other at the same time. Jenna lied on Balto to warm him up.

She was glad that he was still with him. She told him which way they should go to find the lost sled team. Soon enough, Balto was warmed up.

As Balto was congratulating Muk and Luk for their heroic act and swimming, who were astonished by the fact they had swam, Jenna began walking, but she tripped down.

She tried walking again, but again she tripped down.

''You should go ahead with me.'' Jenna said. ''Jenna...'' Balto said, but Jenna interrupted him: ''No no I'll be slowing everyone down. Rosy can't hold out much longer.''.

Balto felt that he would be going alone. He ordered Muk and Luk to carry Jenna on the branch and told Boris to lead them by following the markings he had left before.

Before Balto left, Jenna lowered her head and dropped her bandana. She picked it up and put it on Balto while saying: ''I don't think it will keep you warm.'' ''It will.'' Balto replied.

As Balto left to find the lost team, Boris, Muk and Luk went back to Nome while carrying her on the branch. She believed that Balto would return with the medicine.

As the sun had set, they finally reached Nome. Then, two canines were seen outskirts. One of them asked: ''Who goes there?''

Jenna recognized the voice. It was Max who showed himself alongside with his friend Molly. When he saw Jenna resting on the branch, he asked her: ''Jenna? What happened to you?''

Jenna raised from the branch, and without feeling the pain in her paw, he got on all of her fours and said: ''Max... Molly... I was after Balto and his friends, they were going after the medicine.''

''Balto went for the medicine?'' Molly asked.

''Yes, but as I reached them, grizzly bear attacked them but after using some effort, we managed to defeat them, but I injured my paw so they carried me home.'' Jenna said.

Max said: ''Wow, he's after the medicine now. In the wild. Let the spirits help him...''

''Come on, Jenna. Let's head to the boiler room then.'' Molly said.

''Alright.'' Jenna replied. ''Thank you for the help, you three.'' Jenna said to Boris, Muk and Luk as they headed towards the boat, while she headed with her friends into the boiler room.

The boiler room was full of dogs. When Max and Molly entered, most of the dogs looked them not-so-friendly, as they were friends of Balto, but as Jenna entered, they changed their looks.

''Jenna, what brings you here? What happened to your bandana?'' One of the dogs asked as she lied next to Doc.

''Balto went for the medicine, and I lent him my bandana.'' Jenna said.

''That mutt? Tracking a championship team in a blizzard?'' Morse said while chuckling among the others.

Then the doors opened wide, as the canine, who had ice and snow on himself, entered.

''Balto?'' Jenna asked. But much to her misfortune it was...

''Steele!'' dogs cheered as they saw the glory-hound entering ''We'd given you up!''

''Where are the others?'' Doc asked.

Steele bowed his head and began talking showing the grief: ''One by one they fell. Frozen, barely alive. I pulled four onto the sled and three more on my back. I walked and I walked, but it was too late. They were...''The other dogs gasped in shock.

''What about the medicine?'' Doc asked.

Steele continued: ''I went on, dragging the medicine alone. Suddenly that wolf-dog appeared. Balto demanded I let *him* take the medicine. You know he just wanted so much to be a hero in your eyes.'' As he said it, Jenna began looking at him suspiciously.

''He grabbed the crate, but he couldn't handle it. He didn't see the patch of ice... and the cliff.'' Steele said as he pulled out of his back orange bandana. ''He didn't have a chance.''

Jenna gasped as she recognized whose bandana it was: ''My bandanna!''  
''He made me promise to take care of you, Jenna.'' Steele told her.

But Jenna realized that Steele would never say that as he despised Balto very much. The she said: ''You're lying. Steele's lying. Balto's alive. And he's coming home.'' She told to the others and then she went out.

She put her bandana and she refused to believe what Steele had said. Then, she remembered what had Balto showed her few days ago.

''It might lead him home.'' She said to herself, and then she grabbed the lantern and carried it outside the town, where all the lights had been turned off. Humans believed that all the hopes had faded. But Jenna didn't.

She put the lantern in the position where she thought it'd be good. Then she began digging into the snow and found some cracked bottles.

''Sun... Ice caps...'' Jenna muttered as she moved along, allowing the beam of light to light the bottles. Then, Aurora Borealis appeared dancing.

''Balto...'' Jenna said. Then she heard a voice singing at the place where Aurora Borealis was:

''Reach for the lights,  
you may touch the sky,  
and the spirits  
will come down to you...''

She moved towards the Lights. As soon she touched with her nose the Lights, she saw a shape descending from the sky.

The shape descended behind the Lights, but it was visible. It shaped. Now there was a great white wolf standing behind. Jenna looked at the wolf, astonished, as she said: ''Help... Balto.''

The white wolf left towards the east, as Jenna looked at it and she went to her owner.

The white wolf, Aniu, was walking in the wild without any problem. Then she saw a gray wolf-dog, crying as he thought that he had failed. It was her son, Balto.

Balto noticed the wolf. Aniu howled, but Balto looked away. She looked at him, but Balto didn't respond. She began walking away. But one minute later, she heard howling from the behind. She saw her son, howling. Aniu realized what happened: Balto learned that his weakness is his strength. He finally accepted his wolf side.

Back in Nome, humans believed that the medicine was lost and that the children would pass away. The canines, believed that the sled team is dead, as it was said by Steele. Boris, Muk and Luk believed it too.

Max and Molly, on the other hand, were not sure anymore if it's true, as they despised Steele, but the sled team was lost.

Jenna was resting on her owner's bed, crying because her owner would pass away.

Suddenly, a howl was heard in the distance. Jenna raised her head. She recognized it, it was Balto! He was alive, with the medicine! She started barking happily, as Rosy's parents heard the howl.

The humans and the dogs ran onto the Main Street and cheered in happiness as the saw the lost team coming back with the medicine. But Steele wasn't in the lead of the team, it was Balto.

Balto, the wolf-dog both despised by humans and dogs by his looks, wasn't viewed as an outcast anymore. Since then, he was seen as a hero and a savior of Nome, as he brought the medicine.

Balto realized that he was a hero. He saved the children of Nome.

Then he remembered what Max had told him long before, and someone else when he was a pup: ''Balto, there's something you need to know. It's not how you look, it's how good in your heart are.''


End file.
